The Host Sequel
by blueeyedfreak62
Summary: Wanda and Melanie are back in one body due to carelessness. R & R! I do not own any of this!
1. Chapter 1

"Wanda? Wanda, wake up, baby," a deep voice begged, shaking my body. I felt so disoriented and couldn't breathe well. My head was light and he sounded like he was yelling at me. My throat was constricted and my legs were stuck together. What had happened again?

"What…" I groaned, holding my head. What was going on? Who was talking to me in that deep baritone voice? My voice sounded like choked off music. It was high and perfect, something I marveled at.

"Wanda? Baby, are you okay?" the male voice asked, gripping me against his chest with strong, firm arms that burned against my skin. My face heated up. Who was this man?

**Flashback**

**"Don't even think about it!" a male shouted at me, gripping my sides. "I can't lose you now, Baby…" He held me close to his body and my heart sped up, something wet falling down my cheeks.**

**"I…. I have to," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laid back onto the bed and I laid on his chest. One leg was on either side of him and I smiled down at him and his… Perfect-ness…**

**"No you don't, Baby. Jared wouldn't mind you staying…" he told me, tears falling down his red cheeks. All those nights together… and now I had to leave him. The pain in my heart was more to handle.**

**End**

His name was Ian… I remember that… Who was I?

**Flashback**

**"Run!" I screamed, running as fast as I could. But they were too fast. They surrounded us on all sides. They had caught the misfit… the traitor… Me. Ian gripped my hands from behind me and he growled at the Seekers.**

**"She's mine!" he hissed, Jared standing in front of me. They knew the penalty for this was death… for all of us. One Seeker took a step forward and before I knew it silver blood was everywhere mixed with the regular red, human blood. Jared reloaded the gun and stared at everyone.**

**"I'll kill all of you!" he snapped. I gripped my free hand into his arm and he relaxed slightly.**

**"Don't kill them… they're part of me…" I told him, crying. He didn't bother to look back and I knew Ian was giving me a funny look.**

**"Ian, do something with her," Jared told him, his voice fierce and sharp. And then… it was black.**

**End**

"Ian…" I moaned, still not knowing exactly what had happened or where I was. But I knew he was Ian. I knew that. I blinked once, then twice, the bright light blinding me. There were diamonds dancing on the wall and I looked up at Ian.

"Wanda, Baby… Are you okay?" he asked, worry dripping in his deep voice. I shivered at a hand that touched my back and I realized it was his. The difference was… it was cold… there was no fire.

"Wanda…" I spoke the name he knew me by. Was that really my name? It sure seemed like it but… It didn't. It seemed wrong. His hand brushed my cheek and then laid there. I set my hand on his and looked up into his eyes.

"Baby… what's wrong?" he asked me, searching my face for some trace of happiness. I felt the worry in my eyes from the reflection of his.

"Ian… Ian… And Wanda… I'm not Wanda…" I told him, confused at who I was. It sounded right, yet so wrong.

"What are you talking about? You're my Wanda," he tried to tell me. I felt him trying to convince himself more than me.

"Ian… Where's Melanie?" I asked, not realizing what I was saying. Melanie must've been important to me and him.

"Melanie… Melanie is in your head…" Ian said, squeezing my hand.

_Hey. Miss me?_ She asked, the familiar voice ringing in my head. It all came back in a big swish and I felt nauseas. I heard screaming and then realized it was me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Melanie?" I snapped out loud, looking around. All that I saw was Ian. No, No. Melanie was _not_ in my head. NO! This was all wrong.

_I'm in your head, stupid!_ she shouted, making my ear twitch. I was taking her life again.

"What the hell Ian?! Why am I in Melanie's body again?!" I screamed, standing up. I felt wobbly with her legs again. And I felt love for Jared and Jamie again.

"It was that or death, Wanda!" Ian exclaimed, standing up in front of me. I felt tears dripping down my cheeks again.

"But I'm a parasite again! I'm sucking off of Melanie _again_!" I shouted, shaking my head. I heard footsteps and felt a hand on my shoulder. Jared's hand. I'd never forget his touch that sent fire down my spine.

"Wanda... Baby..." Ian cooed, rocking me slowly. Jared's hand rubbed my back and I felt Melanie grinding her teeth in my head.

_I hate him touching you like that._ She told me but I tried to ignore her. She was so annoying.

_I don't want to love Jared._ The thought I thought pierced through her and she went quiet. I knew it gave her something to think about. _And I hate these memories you give me!_

"Wanda... how's Melanie?" Jared asked, his hand retracting. He didn't even care about me. He cared about her, nothing about me.

_I wish I could just take your spot, Mel._ I told her, closing her eyes and slowly felt light headed. I felt the eyes of the body open, but against my command. I wasn't in control anymore.

"Wanda? No!" Melanie screamed through the lips she now controlled. I felt her trying to fall back into her corner again but failing because I was taking up the spot.

"Mel?" Jared and Ian asked in the same time. They had realized what I'd done. Ian realized what I was going for first.

"No! She's going to try to make herself vanish!" Ian exclaimed, staring right at Jared. I could tell I was hurting him but I didn't care anymore. No one cared about me it seemed. So if I vanished, Melanie could have her body and Ian could find a _human_ to love, not an alien, not a soul.

_Come on, Wanda. Get the hell back out here. We need you. _They_ need you._ Melanie told me but I stayed quiet, trying to vanish. I was already squished against the side of her head. Soon, I'd vanish.

"Wanda, baby, come back," Ian begged, letting his arms drop to his sides and looking into the eyes Melanie now controlled.

"Let me vanish, Ian," I snapped through Melanie's lips. Ian stared at this body like it was crazy.

"No, she can't do this Ian!" Melanie cried, shaking him. Ian just collapsed to the floor in a heap. It hurt him so much, I could tell.

_Melanie, I just gave you your body back. I'll vanish soon enough._ I told her, falling to a wilted heap in the back of her head.

_I'll get you out here. I promise._ Melanie promised me and somehow… I knew she would. I knew she would win.


	3. Chapter 3

It's in Melanie's POV now because I learned trying to make it from Wanda's was difficult.

"Melanie?" Ian asked, wandering into me and Jared's area. I yawned loudly, letting out a little groan. Ian walked all the way in, staring at me. He slowly settled down on the floor in front of my mattress.

"What ya need, Ian?" I asked, searching my head. I had all of Wanda's memories with Ian. Ew. I skipped through those to find out what happened but came up short since she blacked out.

"H-how's Wanda?" he stuttered, keeping his eyes on the ground. I scrambled around our head to find her in the same spot, the wilted heap in the corner.

_Get the hell out here_, I snapped at her. If I wasn't allowed to melt away, neither was she. She moaned and groaned. She wasn't coming out and that was going to piss me off. How can she just melt away when Ian loved her?

"Still pissy, emotional, annoying!" I put emphasis on the last part, hoping she'd fight me. But instead she just stayed in the corner, not caring.

"Wanda, Baby, I'm going to find you a body. We're going out tonight. We'll find you something," Ian promised and it broke my heart. He loved her so much and was willing to do anything for her, just so she would be with him.

"I'm going with you," I told him, but he seemed to be concentrated on something else. "We're gonna find the best body for her ever." Ian sighed, shaking his head.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have taken her out on that raid," Ian told me. He put his face in his hands.

"You're wrong, Ian. It was an accident. If we would've been-" I started.

"No, it's my fault. She wanted to do everything else for everyone else and I let her. I should've made her stay here," he explained, more explaining to himself than to me. I clamped his face between my hands and forced him to look at my eyes. But I wasn't controlling this.

"You're so wrong, Ian. I wanted to go, and I bribed you," Wanda told him through my lips. I was so surprised but also thrilled. I had won. She had let her guard down and now she was in control.

"W-wanda?" he muttered, not even waiting for an answer. In an instant, he had her by the waist and was kissing her roughing. I dreaded it.

_Thanks for the warning,_ I told them, slumping into the corner and wishing I was somewhere else.

((Now I shall return to Wanda ^.^))

"Wanda… Baby…" Ian murmured, over and over again. There were footsteps and then a small growl. I hadn't realized that Ian had laid me down on the bed. And I hadn't realized Melanie was yelling at me.

_Jared's coming!_ She shouted, but I could barely hear it, let alone click it into my head and change what was going on.

"Ian…" Jared said through clenched teeth. Ian pulled off quickly, looking down at me and then jumping up and looking at Jared. Even if this body didn't love Ian, I did.

_So sick_, Melanie muttered, growling quietly. _Tell Jared I'm sorry and I love him but I couldn't let you vanish when they need you._ I jumped up and stood next to Ian.

"Jared, Melanie said-" My cheek burned as something made contact with it. I was flung back onto the mattress and out of breath.

"Dammit, Jared!" I heard Ian shout before he jumped for Jared.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey!" Melanie and I shouted at the same time. She was in my head though, so they only heard me. I ground my teeth, standing up. My legs were wobbly and I felt so off balance. "Dammit, Ian! Jared! Listen to us!" Melanie had shouted that. We were both furious with the guys.

Jared spun to look at me and my heart jumped. He was going to hit me again. Ian was in a heap on the ground, blood pouring down his face. I screamed and a gun shot went off. Jared fell to the ground, holding his ankle. Blood spilled between his fingers and I felt like getting sick. I hated blood.

"You okay, Wanda?" Jamie asked, walking through the opening. My mouth dropped but I picked it up quickly, falling to the ground next to Ian. Jamie was beside me in an instant while Jared stayed on the ground, moaning. Doc and Jeb were in the room in a second. I was crying next to Ian.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Ian told me. I couldn't reply, my breath felt choked off. He laid his hand on mine.

"I had to shoot him, Doc," Jamie explained. "He hit Wanda once and went to do it again."

_Don't let them kick him out, Wanda,_ Melanie told me. We both knew that would be what they would want to do.

"Don't kick him out," I begged, looking at Jeb. He shook his head. He must've been so confused if it was me.

I mean, here I am, holding Ian's hand and wanting him to be okay. Him calling me baby doesn't help this either. So there's one side how it could be me.

But I just said I wanted him to stay and I'm in Melanie's body. How is he supposed to believe I'm not Melanie? This must confuse him.

"Girl, I can't promise that. He's not supposed to hurt Wanda," Jeb told me, sighing. I stood, helping Ian up. Jamie was lifting Jared with Kyle. I hadn't even noticed Kyle had come in.

"I am Wanda. I'm fine. Nothing big. Maybe a bruise," I told him, trying to get Jared to stay.

_If he doesn't, I will kill you,_ Melanie growled at me but I brushed her off.

"Dammit, Jared. You're an idiot," Kyle told him, carrying him out with Jamie. Ian groaned; blood spilled from his lip. He wiped it with the back of his hand and tilted his head back.

"Seriously, Jeb. We're fine. He won't touch her again," Ian promised. He squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead. He must've known that would hurt me and Melanie. "Now, can me and Wanda go on a raid to find her a new body?"

Jeb chuckled a hearty laugh and it made me giggle. Ian looked down at me and laughed lightly.

"Okay. Go ahead. But tell Melanie her Jared is on probation," Jeb told me and I nodded. Probation sucked, I would know. I'd been on probation at the beginning. He wouldn't be in the dark hole, but he wouldn't be allowed out of his quarters for a while. Which also meant, I would be sleeping with Ian.

_Kill me_, Melanie begged at the sound of my thoughts.


End file.
